


Sweet Lovin'

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, M/M, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Tyler wants cookies and Josh's love.





	

Tyler sits on Josh's kitchen island with his legs slightly spread and showing his pudgy thighs from under his black skirt.  
He and Josh was supposed to be making cookies, because Tyler wanted them, but of course Tyler got bored and now Josh is stuck making cookies all by himself.  
"Tyler, love, you could help," Josh chuckles as Tyler shrugs and jumps from the place he was perched upon.  
"M'sorry," Tyler hums as he slowly approaches Josh and bites his bottom lip, "you distract me."  
Josh could only stare at the younger boy as he approached him slowly.  
"You're just really pretty," Tyler says shyly as he stands in front of Josh and snakes his arms under the man's shirt.  
"You're really strong too," Tyler compliments as he wraps his arms around Josh's bare waist and rests his chin on the boy's chest.  
"Tyler," Josh warns under his breath as he gives a stern glare to him.  
"Will you kiss me Joshie?" Tyler asks innocently while batting his eyes up at the older boy.  
"W-what?" Josh asks as he gives Tyler a look of confusion.  
"Kiss me, please," Tyler breathes as he closes his eyes and feels Josh's chest rise and fall at a more rapid pace under his hands.  
Josh slowly leans forward to kiss his best friend and is overwhelmed at the sensation of their lips working together.  
Tyler pushes himself further into Josh as he lets a whimper pass his lips.  
"Tyler," Josh manages in a low raspy voice as he gently pushes the boy away.  
"Please, Joshie, I want this. I want you," Tyler says breathlessly as he walks closer to Josh; trapping him against the wall.  
"I see the way you look at me, Josh. I'm tired of waiting for you to realize how I feel, so now I'm telling you. Please," Tyler almost begs as Josh's breath hitches.  
Josh can't contain himself as he practically jumps onto the smaller boy and kisses him harshly.  
"Have no idea how long I've waited for this," Josh's growls as Tyler jumps up and wraps his legs around Josh's waist.  
Flour covers both of their bodies as Josh carries them through the empty house and up the stairs to his bedroom; Tyler's lips never leaving his neck.  
Josh carefully lays Tyler down as he climbs overtop of the boy and bites at his exposed neck.  
"Josh, please," Tyler whines as he bucks his hips up and closes his eyes.  
"So needy," Josh chuckles as he goes back to marking the younger boy's neck.  
"O-only for you-u. Yours," Tyler whimpers as he raises his hips up to grind against Josh's.  
Tyler's words went straight to the heat between Josh's legs as he quickly helped Tyler out of his shirt and kisses up and down the boy's chest; occasionally biting and leaving marks.  
"Josh I need you now," Tyler whimpers as Josh drags his teeth over Tyler's chest lightly.  
"You have no ideal how long I've waited for this," Josh pants as he pulls Tyler's skirt down to his ankles and slings it somewhere in the room.  
"Perfect," Josh whispers as he looks at Tyler's lacy black panties.  
"Please, Joshie. Need you," tyler was practically crying now as Josh hurriedly rid himself of his sweatpants.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please just hurry up," Tyler whines as Josh eases Tyler's panties off and kisses down the boy's perfect thighs.  
"So pretty," Josh mutters as he marks the boy's thighs and earns heavenly whimpers.  
Josh raises up and slowly rids himself of his boxers as he looks at Tyler with hooded eyes, " I don't have anything," Josh admits as he pants heavily above Tyler.  
"I d-don't care, just do something," Tyler pleaded as he withered underneath Josh's strong touch.  
"Ass up," Josh demands as Tyler instantly turns himself around and sways his ass teasingly.  
Josh groans as he grabs Tyler's ass with both hands and leans forward - tracing his tongue around Tyler's hole.  
"P-please don't s-stop," Tyler pants as he white knuckles the sheets below him.  
Josh only hums as he dips his tongue in and out of the tight ring of muscle - stretching him out.  
"F-fuck, n-need you," Tyler mewls as pushes back against Josh's face eagerly.  
"Fuck, okay," Josh pants as he spits on his hand and gives himself a few tugs before lining himself up with Tyler.  
"Ready?" Josh asks as he teases Tyler with the tip.  
"Y-yes," Tyler moans as Josh slowly pushes himself in until he bottoms out.  
Tears are forming in Tyler's eyes at the sting of his first time, but he soon moans as he adjusts.  
"M-move," Tyler manages as Josh starts a slow, steady rhythm.  
Broken moans spill out of Tyler's pretty pink lips as he pushes back against Josh, making the man go deeper.  
"Fuck," Josh groans as he pulls completely out and flips Tyler over before thrusting back into him.  
He picks up speed as the bed frame squeaks in protest at his erotic moves and the headboard sounds dangerously close to putting a whole in his wall.  
"F-fu- right t-there," Tyler screams as his face scrunches up in pure bliss.  
Josh groans as he brings his hand down to stroke Tyler's leaking cock in time with his thrusts.  
Tyler cries out as he stutters out a, "gonna cum," and rakes his nails down Josh's strong back.  
"Let go, babyboy," Josh grunts as he leans down and leaves sloppy kisses on Tyler's neck.  
Tyler cums all over Josh's hand and his stomach.  
Josh's thrusts speed up as he chases his own release and after a few more thrusts he bites down onto Tyler's shoulder, hard.  
Josh rolls off of Tyler; breathing heavily.  
"Wow."  
"Wow," Tyler agrees as he snuggles closer into Josh's side.  
"My mom's going to be so mad when she sees the mess we left in the kitchen,"Josh says with a weak chuckle as he pulls Tyler closer.  
"Wow you're rough," Tyler giggles as Josh lets out a small laugh.  
"Can't control myself around you, babyboy."  
"Goodnight, J," Tyler giggles as he closes his eyes and rests his head on Josh's chest.  
"Goodnight, Ty."


End file.
